


The bible lied to all of you.

by crabbycreeper



Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [3]
Category: Christian Bible, Teletubbies (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabbycreeper/pseuds/crabbycreeper
Summary: The bible lied. This is the truth.
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Dipsy
Series: I am so sorry for creating these, both for your mental sanity and for mine. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971610
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	The bible lied to all of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say, posting this, I'm risking my life. The illuminati will hunt me down and feed me to Micky Mouse. But this is the truth.

"Jesus was reborn, as Dipsy the teletubbie shoved his head horn thing up Jesus's ass, Jesus laughing joyfully as he cried, 'your almost as good as Sans!' To which Dipsey shoved his head horn thing deeper into his ass, 'I cannot believe you cheated on me waifu!!!!!! uwu!!' Jesus laughed once more as he kissed Dipsy or something."

-Sans, 13:17


End file.
